


Hyunwoo's Crush (Love)

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band), SISTAR
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Confident cafe owner - Bora, F/M, Fun, Hyunwoo's birthday!!!, Outgoing Hoseok, Protective Minhyuk, Shy Hyunwoo, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Hyunwoo's Crush (Love)

Hyunwoo was nineteen fresh out of his first week of work, feeling exhausted and in need of coffee. He stumbled upon a new cafe on a different, way home of course, he was curious it's not hard to see it's popular. When he walked in there were about ten others, enjoying the coffee and the food. He was surprised by what was on the menu; it did take a few minutes before he decided on anything. "Hi is there anything you'd like" he looked, away from the list to see the beautiful cashier. He forgot how to breathe for a minute or two.

"I'm not sure" he walked a little closer, "is there anything you'd recommend." She smiled proudly "there is" she took a few minutes, to make a drink before returning to the register. "This is one a favourite of a few regulars, it's a hazelnut latte with a hint of cinnamon." Hyunwoo can't wait to try it he went to grab his wallet, but she stopped him "it's on the house." He was about to say something but she quickly added, "every new customer gets a free coffee." He stuttered out a "th-thank you," as someone else came in she smiled "see you round."

Hyunwoo felt a little awkward, as he tried the latte he could see why it's a favourite. It's official he's going to go there more often. It's the following Monday when Hyunwoo drags, Hoseok to the cafe. "Okay why are you set on coming this way to work," of course, Hyunwoo says nothing as they walk in. It's a little before eight-thirty, so there aren't, many people inside. "Back again I see" he blushed a little, Hoseok smirked "okay now I know." She was organizing a few things before, heading the counter since Hyunwoo has forgotten how to speak.

Hoseok walked up to where she was "since my friend, has become mute; I think I should introduce him." She looked at him as he hid his face, she thought it was cute. "So, this is Hyunwoo he's kind of shy around girls," Hoseok knew what his friend was thinking. She smiled brightly as she said; "it's nice to meet you Hyunwoo, I'm Bora" then "and I'm Hoseok." Once that was out of the way they, ordered a coffee and something to eat. Before quickly saying goodbye and heading to work, "please don't embarrass me like that" Hoseok laughed.

"How else would it have happened besides, now you know her name" instead of saying anything. He just drank his coffee it wasn't long before, they were at work ready for another week.

 

 

At twenty Hyunwoo was surprised when one day, he went to find that Bora wasn't there. Of course, curiosity getting the better of him. He asked Minhyuk "hey Minhyuk where's Bora," he smiled a little sadly "she's taking some time dealing with her break-up." Nothing else needed to be said Hyunwoo, didn't feel the need to ask, so he just got what he wanted. Before heading to work in the back of his mind, he's worried about his friend. But now, he has to focus on the paperwork he has, to deal with today. "So, how is your crush today," he almost regrets telling him.

Hyunwoo who was focused on the computer, said "she wasn't there today" of course. Hyunwoo sounds a little disappointed, Hoseok thinks nothing of it as he goes back to work.

 

Minhyuk finished up and headed home; he was used to finding his sister lying in bed. "Did you manage to get out of bed today" she, would have said something if it wasn't for his teasing tone. "I might have" it's been a few weeks now since, David broke up with her. Really it is for the better Bora knew he wasn't, good for her anymore. Minhyuk sat next to her, "I would like to tell you that Hyunwoo asked where you were." She smiled a little "I think he likes you" she looked at him, "he's just a friend" despite having just gone through a break-up.

That does make her feel good to know that, someone does like her. "And I have no idea when I'll be ready to move on," Minhyuk hugged her "I know just know I'll be here to look after you." 

 

 

**_Present..._ **

Hoseok and Hyunwoo were sitting in the cafe, it was quiet, and it was a little before five. They were both relaxing after a long day, "you need to tell her how you feel." Hyunwoo turned his attention from his coffee, to Bora who was cleaning up. No matter what she always looked beautiful to him, when they met six years ago. It was just a crush now; it's love. For Hyunwoo, it seems like unrequited love. "I know" he sighs quietly there's a moment, when she finishes cleaning the counter when their eyes meet. Hyunwoo automatically smiles a little; Bora smiles back before moving on.

"I've heard you say 'I know' before please, end this torture and tell her" it falls quiet. Hyunwoo finished with his coffee without a word; if Hoseok hadn't known him for years, he'd be worried. But he knows Hyunwoo just doesn't want things to change, a few minutes later they leave. There goes another day of Hyunwoo not, saying how he feels.

Just as Bora is ready to close up Minhyuk walks in, he can tell his sister needs a break. Without saying a word he gives her a hug, of course, she accepts. "Have you told him yet" she shakes her head, "you should tell him, Bora." He pulls away a little "I know he feels the same," even though she's heard this before she sighs. And says "how do you know" Minhyuk smiles a little, "I can tell by the way he looks at you." Without trying Bora blushes a little, with nothing else being said they close up and head home. They both make dinner, as they're eating Minhyuk says.

"I might sound like a broken record but, you deserve to be happy it's been five years." Bora quietly eats "I know" she doesn't need to be reminded, of the scars her ex left behind. 

 

A few days later.

It's Saturday afternoon it's twenty minutes before, closing (so it's almost three) when Hyunwoo comes in. It was mostly just him, Minhyuk and Bora. It's now or never Minhyuk locks the door, he walks back to his sister. "Okay stop what you're doing" she looks at him, "why" the look she receives tells her not to argue. A few moments later he takes her over to where, Hyunwoo is sitting in the booth. Now that they're opposite each other they, both become a little flustered. Minhyuk cleared his throat "neither of you are leaving, until you confess to each other." 

Bora felt a little embarrassed she hid her face in her hands, Hyunwoo blushed a little feeling a little awkward. "I know how much you two care for each other," he turns to Hyunwoo "I know you'll look after my sister, but if you hurt her I will break your leg." Hyunwoo cleared his throat "okay" a few moments later; they were alone Bora smiled a little. "I'm sorry about Minhyuk he's, just very protective of me." She almost confessed it all but she managed, to hold back Hyunwoo smiled a little, "it's okay I get it." He looked at her "back to what he was saying," he took a deep breath.

"It's probably safe to say I do, have feelings for you" Bora smiled more. "For how long" he looked away briefly "five years" she, was surprised "you got me beat it's only been two years." Without hesitation Hyunwoo moved to sit next to her, despite feeling nervous he reached out and gently held her face. A moment later he leaned in and kissed her; Bora smiled; happily they continue for a few minutes. Afterwards Bora couldn't help the happy giggle, that followed Hyunwoo was surprised by it "that was cute." It was quiet then "are you two together now," they both laughed a little.

Before Bora said "if it makes you happy, yes" a few moments later Hyunwoo wrapped her in his arms. It was easy to see that Bora was content where she was.

It was Monday morning Hyunwoo was all smiles, Hoseok was surprised "I've never seen you smile this much on your birthday." Then it clicked ”so did something happen over the weekend." He looked at him "something might have" they stepped into the cafe, Hoseok wasn't prepared for what he was going to witness. Bora noticed them she was just as happy as Hyunwoo, who couldn't help but bring her closer and kiss her. All that did was make her giggle, Hoseok had to look away "I didn't think I'd see you two _this_ happy." They both laughed Bora went back behind the counter, made their order. 

What Hyunwoo wasn't aware of is that, along with his coffee. Bora added a sweet with something special, in a little paper bag. With the simple message of ’happy birthday,’ when Hyunwoo noticed he was at work. He smiled like a fool of course, Hoseok noticed he rolled his eyes ”why are you so happy.” Hyunwoo happily showed him ”of course” it was quiet; it was while he was distracted that his phone went off. He couldn't look at it at first, it was close to an hour later. His first reaction was to smile, after just seeing that it's a message from Bora. 

There was a picture of her smiling and, holding a little piece of paper. Pointing out what will be waiting for him, at the cafe after he finishes work. Naturally, he couldn't wait underneath she added, _”don't forget to bring Hoseok :P.”_  He didn't have to say anything since Hoseok just happened, to look in his direction. Thankfully the rest of the day passed quickly, without any hesitation they headed to the cafe. It was only Bora and Minhyuk; topping up a few things. There waiting in one of the booths, was a birthday cake. With candles already lit.

Also on the table were a few balloons, what he didn't expect was them to sing ’happy birthday.’ Of course, Hoseok joined in. He tried to hide his face mostly, try to hide the small smile. It was the perfect afternoon, cake coffee and just the four of them. 


End file.
